


Performing to order...

by demurely1



Category: Having You (Movie)
Genre: Canon Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Babies, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This recounts what happens after infertile Camilla tells Jack to 'get his pants off' in the first (and deleted) trailer for this 2013 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performing to order...

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/8494940125/)

“Come on, get those pants off,” she smiled, climbing into bed and prodding him gently on the hip. “It might be a long shot, but I _am_ ovulating.”

A smile growing slowly on his face, Jack looked up from Cam’s finger into her twinkling eyes. He was already comfortably flat on his back, his head on the pillow. “You think you just have to click your fingers and the sex machine springs into action, huh?” he queried, furrowing his brows, but unable to hold back the broad grin.

It was a familiar ritual now.  Knowing the problem with her fertility, she went through the process of establishing the best time to possibly conceive and was determined to ensure no stone was left unturned.  Jack snaked his hand under the tee-shirt and around her waist and pulled her quickly to him.

She laughed. “I know it!” she squeaked, falling towards him, while pulling the ties on his pants and pushing her hand inside. “You’ve never failed me yet,” she went on, giggling. “And .....just look what I’ve found!” she exclaimed, turning her head to look at him with mock surprise.

Jack looked down at his already burgeoning cock and felt her hand stroking his shaft, pulling its length. She kept stopping short of touching his sensitive glans, as she leant forward over it, on her knees.  He gasped, and couldn’t help but stare at her open mouth. Her hair was falling forward, softly tickling his belly. “I don’t think he’s quite ready yet,” he mumbled, panting in anticipation, as she continued to push his pants down further.

He watched her hold him upright, and leaning further still, run her open lips from base to tip. He couldn’t hold back the groan – she never failed to set his nerves alight. He couldn’t have said whether it was the feel of it or the sight of it – she just blew his mind. Now she ran her tongue along the same path and then around the edge of his foreskin. She stopped briefly, glancing sideways to check his reaction, her mouth open and her tongue playing lightly on his glans, sensing he’d stopped breathing.

Suddenly, she plunged her lips around his now tumescent cock, taking him deep into her mouth, making him exhale, groaning again, while her hand went on pumping his shaft. He pushed his fingers into her hair, cradling her head in his huge hand, while his head fell back on the pillow to savour the sensation. 

Soon she set up a gentle rhythm with her lips, tongue and hand that he could relax into, allowing him to stroke his other hand over her proud naked buttocks and dip his fingers into her warm, wet slit.

He matched her rhythm running his long fingers over and between her lips, making her pause momentarily and widen her knees to afford him better access. Now, he found _her_ tumescent clit and worked on it relentlessly until a deep, strangled moan travelled from her belly and emerged on her lips, making her knees and arms shake, and interrupting her own action. She groaned aloud as her orgasm played out, her forehead pressed against his thigh.

“Oh God, Jack,” she gasped, turning her head to look at him. “I don’t think my knees will take any more!”

He grinned back at her. “Oh yes, they will,” he laughed and leaning forward scooped her under the arms and lifted her astride his lap, and wrapping his arms around her, kissed her deeply. She responded to him in kind, threading her fingers into his hair and pressing her body against his erection.

“Quickly!” she urged, as he reached behind her to finally slip off his pants, her hands already sneaking down to stroke and guide his hard cock inside her.

He watched her slide onto him, hearing his own low moan, and luxuriating in her silky tightness. As usual, he found himself momentarily noticing the perfect fit, until being drawn back to her mouth and lips. Soon, his hands were busy easing up each knee in turn, so releasing her feet and leaving her sitting astride him.

“Is that better?” he asked, stopping to look into her eyes, one hand firmly in the small of her back, while stroking a knee and then sliding his other hand back down her thigh. 

She just widened her eyes and nodded back, controlling her breathing, as she started to lift her hips to move on him. Jack went to grasp her hips, but instead took the hem of her tee-shirt in both hands and lifted it over her head. Predictably, he was immediately mesmerised by her breasts. He reached to take hold of her torso, squeezing her breasts gently together and burying his face in them.

His mouth and tongue and lips straight away responded to the soft skin and erect nipples; licking, sucking and nibbling, making her gasp aloud, her hands gripping his hair and her head falling backwards; all the time her hips were writhing against his groin urging him to come.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her breasts again, sliding his thumbs over her nipples.  He looked up into her eyes, his brow furrowing. “Will you let me?” he asked, nervously.

 She stopped grinding and glared back questioningly.

“When we finally have a baby, will you let me...... suck...?” he nodded, towards her breasts.

She spluttered with laughter. “You mean suckle!” she exclaimed, widening her eyes. “Oh, baby!” she giggled, pulling his head back to her breasts. “Will I be able to stop you...?”

Jack joined in with her laughter and rubbed his face again in her soft, delicious skin, moaning in appreciation.

“OK,” he interrupted her, as she continued to drive on him, “Are you ready?” He knew the drill well enough by now.  She needed to be on her back for the best chance of fertilisation.

She made him wait while she pulled his singlet off over his head and stroked her hands over his naked torso. Then she smiled into his eyes again, wrapped her arms tight round his neck, nodded and hooked her ankles behind him, while he flipped them both over.

Camilla immediately pulled her knees up almost to his shoulders, making him groan and letting him lunge deeply into her on each stroke of his movement. “I’m completely inside you!” he whispered, amazed, as usual, and gasping between kisses to her neck and shoulder.

She matched his panting and pressed her lips to his neck, her hands squeezing his torso, her cunt squeezing his cock to his rhythm.

Soon he was moaning on each stroke, his tone and rhythm quickening, while she clung on to him, until he lost control in the frenzy of climax.

He slumped on to her as his ejaculation completed, before raising his head, chuckling, to kiss her mouth, and look into her eyes again. “Are you alright?” he asked solicitously, taking his weight off her and onto his elbows again.

She nodded and stroked her hands down his back, smiling. “mmmm, I love the feel of you on me ...... and the rush of you coming!” She held on to his buttocks to prevent him withdrawing. “Stay!” she ordered, chuckling.

But the chuckle was enough to eject his diminishing erection.

Pushing himself back onto his knees, he quickly grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her hips, raising her abdomen to aid the semen flow inside her. “It’s OK, I’m not going anywhere,” he smirked at her, keeping his hand under her left knee and quickly dropping his head down between her legs again.

She chuckled again at him, as she lifted her leg over his shoulder. She was always impressed by his willingness to go down on her cummy cunt with his lips and tongue. He rubbed his thumb up over her soft lips and pushed back her pubis, exposing her clit for slow licking, as ever surprised by how good she tasted.

Now, her chuckling was replaced by intermittent gasps, and her hand went to his hair to offer some opposition to his tongue. He could tell she wanted to buck against him, but he slid his other hand under her buttock and held her rigid, knowing he could drive her wild with his tongue alone and take her to the point of orgasm.

Only when her gasps had turned to choking sobs did he finally release her.  Then she took over his rhythm, grasping his hair and grinding her sex in his face as she groaned and climaxed against him.

While she recovered her breath, he wiped his face against her smooth thighs. Now it was his turn to chuckle, as he littered kisses on her cunt and belly and breasts.

“So, ma’am,” he smirked, as he pulled himself up level with her face. “I trust the service was to your liking?”

“Mmm,” she mused, wrinkling her brow and pursing her lips. “Impressive!” she grinned. “But I think I’ll being wanting those pants off again.....”

He snorted and leant in to her mouth. “Just click your fingers....” he whispered, grazing his lips softly on hers.  

Chuckling again, she slid her hands up his back to his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/8496046470/)


End file.
